Overcoming you
by fanficpro
Summary: Nicki faces an emotional breakdown when she realises that Tom has got a new girlfriend. Despite her closeness to Tom, perhaps its time for Nicki to realise that he has a life outside school as well as in. Will she finally let him go or will he go back to being her best friend? ... or more? All the while though, there is something that this woman is not telling anyone...
1. Chapter 1: the girlfriend

_**Hiya and thanks for reading. i will be updating this loads so don't worry if it end at a cliffhanger or whatever. The plot is based on the character Tom and Nicki. Hope you like it. Please give me feedback**_

'Barry,' sighed a tired Nicki, 'just please do your work.' Barry merely sneered and continued to whisper things to Kacey and Rhiannon behind Nicki's back. Nicki walked over to the window. She hadn't slept at all last night and every bone in her body was exhausted.

So why did she feel like someone had just ripped her heart out? Why was she feeling so emotional? Nothing terrible had happened to her over the last week or so- not counting having to see Barry five days a week of course.

It was the worst time of the week for Nicki- first lesson on a Monday. She had to be faced with the rest of the week now. Not only that but apparently Tom had got a new girlfriend

...not that that was bothering Nicki at all of course.

She was happy for him. It was just a bit weird seeing her best friend with someone else... Nicki wasn;t jealous of course! Why would she be?

At lunch Nicki didn't feel like eating so she just sat in the staff room holding a cup of coffee- however she didn't drink it. She soon realised it had gone cold so she placed it gently on the table in front of her.

she jumped as the door opened and Tom entered the staffroom.

'Hi,' said Nicki, trying to smile- it made her mouth ache, 'have you been with Natalie?' - Natalie was his girlfriend. She had long white blonde hair and boobs too big too be real.

Tom grinned and sat down beside Nicki, 'yeah. It was great. We had a drink together and got to know each other a little bit more. Did you know she- oh sorry. Don't want to bore you.'

'No its okay,' Nicki told him, 'I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks.'

When the bell rang, Tom left Nicki feeling more alone than ever. She had to get back up to the PRU but somehow it took an immense amount of effort to merely take one step.

She'd always been so used to having Tom by her side. They had used to laugh together. They had always been there for each other. She just needed to adjust to the fact that Tom had a life of his own- outside school.

_**Thanks for reading so far will update soon if i haven't already xx**_


	2. Chapter 2: the depression

Well, Monday had gone by slowly. At least school was over now for the day. Nicki started to walk home when she spotted Tom and Natalie together. Quickly, nicki went behind the school wall so that she could eavesdrop on their conversation without being spotted by either of them.

'So you want to go out tonight?' Asked Natalie enthusiastically.

Tom sighed softly and said, 'why don't we just stay in this time. I'm getting too old for going out every night.'

Nicki chuckled softly. Tom had always made her laugh.

Natalie though, didn't seem to find this funny.

On the contrary, she stormed, 'look you'll have fun. Lets just go okay?'

'Okay,' breathed Tom as though he really didn't want to.

'Yay thanks.' Natalie kisses Tom passionately on the lips. Nicki closed her eyes at this point. She did not want to encounter any sexual activity between the two of them. She watched them go. They were going out to have fun together

Nicki however was spending the night alone. It was going to take a while getting used to not having Tom by her side anymore. They hardly got any time together. Oh well. At least Tom was enjoying himself.

Nicki walked home, trying to ignore the agony inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3: the fallout

Yawning, Nicki put the kettle on. It was eleven o'clock now and she couldn't sleep. Her mind was on other things- it couldn't rest.

She ended up not getting any sleep at ll that night which didn't bode well for the following day. All of the teachers had been called into work early due to an emergency meeting about something or other. Everyone was sat in the staff room.

As Michael spoke endlessly about pointless things regarding work, exams etc, Nicki stood, with her eyes barely open. After the meeting had ended, Tom approached her.

'Nicki?'

She jumped as he spoke her name. Why did he want her? What was he going to say?

'What?' Sighed Nicki, her hers shut as she rested her head in her hand.

'You seem a bit tired.'

'Do I...'

'Is there something wrong Nicki?' Asked Tom, a concerned frown growing on his face, 'you don't seem like yourself.'

'I'm fine,' Nicki assured him before changing the subject suddenly, 'so how was your night out last night?'

'How do you know about that?' Queried Tom in surprise.

'Oh,' replied Nicki awkwardly. Well, lying was completely pointless, 'I just walked past you and Natalie and I'm pretty sure she was saying something about a night out.'

'Yeah okay... well. Yeah it was good thanks.'

Nicki nodded, she couldn't help looking sad. It was never going to be her that Tom laughed with again was it?

'Look,' said Nicki unexpectedly, a solemn look on her face, 'I know this is going to sound stupid. Stupid and weird but... now that you're with Natalie, I think that we shouldn't talk much. You two getting together has made me realise that we have social lives and work lives. We shouldn't get the two mixed up.'

'Oh,' it was Tom's turn to say oh now, 'sorry that you feel that way. We'll just be colleagues from now on then.' With that he left the room. Nicki's breathing became more uneven. She ran to the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. She tried to calm down but she couldn't. It was like Tom had been a puzzle piece in her life and, now that they were no longer friends, that puzzle piece had gone. Nicki felt empty.


	4. Chapter 4: the confession

The rest of the day was hard for Nicki. She was starting to regret keeping things professional with Tom. What had she been thinking? He was the only one that ever put a smile on her face regardless of the conditions and she had just ended their friendship merely because of his new girlfriend.

Of course he was going to spend time with Natalie. Girlfriends were usually more prioritized than friends, however close. There was a football match after school hours: Waterloo road against another school. Tom was to coach this and Nicki had promised him the other week that she would go.

Nicki finally decided that she would go but would try and not talk to Tom while the game was in progress. It was hard trying to avoid Tom in all of the corridors because she was so used to talking with him while they walked together.

however she couldn't pretend that he didn't exist. She was being so childish.

She stood on the edge of the pitch as the match started. Nevertheless instead of watching the players, her eyes were on Tom. He had decided to bring Natalie- perfect.

There was no way that Natalie could be so perfect. There was something about her that really made Nicki mistrust her. Nicki only wanted what was best for Tom.

She cared about Tom. She really did.

Nicki was glad when the football match ended. Waterloo road had won so the team, Tom and Natalie were going to celebrate by having a party in the school the following day.

Nicki spent all of her time in the staff room. However she was interrupted by Tom.

'Hi,' she said, startled at his tired expression.

Tom looked at Nicki and exclaimed, 'what have I done wrong? What have I done to offend you?'

'Nothing!'

'Then why are you treating me like I'm a bomb waiting to explode?'

'Because,' Stammered Nicki

'Oh I know why though,' snarled Tom, 'you're all wrapped up in your own problems. Completely forgetting that I have feelings. You know you aren't the only person in the world that has problems in life.'

'Well my problems were pretty important actually,' answered Nicki defiantly.

'So don't worry. I don't have any problems that you're interested in. You know, I used to tell you everything. But now I can't because you are so convinced that you're problems are worse than mine.'

'Well believe it or not they were!' Shouted Nicki, 'the reason I can't talk to you is that I am...' she lowered her voice so it was a shaky whisper, 'I am completely, stupidly in love with you. And I know its wrong. I know you have a girlfriend and other priorities but I can't bear to even talk to you anymore because I know, I know that I will never be the one that you love.'

Silence screamed in the atmosphere. The tension was broken by the school bell. At this, Nicki walked out quickly without looking at Tom. Again, she headed for the toilets. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. What was the point in shedding them... she let them fall. She'd said the truth. Every syllable had been true and meaningful.

She loved Tom.

She loved him.


	5. Chapter 5: the kiss

Nicki sat in her living room on the sofa, sobbing. How could she ever face Tom again after what she'd said. He knew now. He knew her burning feelings for him. Every bone in her body ached for him to be by her side, for him to hold her close to him.

It was impossible for Nicki to calm down. for the rest of the week she called in sick so she didn't have to teach. However Tom guessed what was bothering her. He couldn't stand just doing nothing whilst he knew that his best friend was suffering so much.

So on Friday evening, at the end of the school week, Nicki received a knock on her door. She did her best to look acceptable but, no matter how hard she tried, she still looked a mess.

Her heart seemed to drop into her stomach as she opened the door. It was Tom.

'Hi,' she mumbled, 'come in.' And he did.

Nicki could hardly believe it. Tom... in her house!

'So have you been ill then?' Asked Tom softly as they stood in the hallway together. Nicki didn't reply. She didn't know if she could.

Instead, not looking at him, she walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

'It doesn't matter.' She sniffed.

'Well it does to me,' said Tom quietly, sitting down beside her. Goosebumps erupted all down Nicki's arms. She couldn't remember being this close to Tom for a long time.

'I just feel a bit,' Nicki sighed, not wanting to sound childish, 'broken.' She knew at once that it had sounded silly- but nevertheless it was true. Her mind didn't seem to process things effectively now, her heart was constantly aching and she'd lost all the will to get up and go anywhere. It was like she was merely a shell, abandoned by its snail.

Tom held her hand as he looked straight into her eyes, 'you know I am always going to be here for you. You are my best friend.'

Nicki nodded, trying not to cry again. She couldn't look into his eyes, 'and that's all I can ever be.' She whispered. She took a deep shuddering breath. It was impossible to tell what Tom was feeling. Well, she'd made a fool of herself in front of him- once again. She half expected him to just get up and leave.

However he wasn't doing anything. He wasn't saying anything.

Nicki couldn't help it: she looked in to his eyes. There was no disgust in his eyes, there was no sneering glare- just his usual calm expression. They looked at each other for a moment, not saying a word.

Nicki's breathing slowed down. How could it be that, when she looked at him, the whole world seemed to stop moving? She would do anything for him. She would jump off a mountain, gladly welcome the comfortable space of her coffin, as long as she slept knowing that Tom was happy. No one else understood Nicki quite like Tom did- he was her whole world.

Clearly he didn't feel the same about her or he would have done something by now. He hadn't let go of her hand. His warm fingers were still grasped around hers. He squeezed his hand ever so slightly. And then, very slowly, they leaned towards each other. Nicki's heart was racing now. However her mind was calming down somehow.

She could see him clearer than she'd ever seen him before. She'd never been so close to anyone before. Their lips were only inches away now.

Was this how it felt? That tingling sensation that flooded through her veins like a virus? That deadly contagious disease that, for most of her life in the army, Nicki had for so long detested?

Was this how it felt? Knowing that she'd willingly give up her life in order to save Tom's? Knowing that she'd be anything he wanted her to be?

But did he feel the same? He was still looking at her. He wasn't cringing away.

And then... their lips met. Slowly, Tom's lips brushed softly on hers. It took a lot of will power not to gasp. She'd never felt anything like this. A few seconds later, she plucked up the courage to respond to that kiss.

Her lips pressed against his. He returned the kiss, his gentle lips moving passionately across hers.

It was the best feeling in the world for Nicki. She'd wanted to kiss him for so long. Nothing had ever made her so happy, she wasn't even shy anymore. She wrapped her arms around him, her lips moving enthusiastically. And he responded.

She wanted to keep him here forever.

And ever.

And ever.


	6. Chapter 6: the promise

Nicki woke up suddenly. It was Saturday morning. She'd actually had a good nights sleep. Then, the events of last night washed over her, making her sit up straight.

It took Nicki a while to remember why she was so happy.

Tom had came round... they had kissed! She recalled everything. They had got into bed together. It had been an amazing experience, the best she'd ever felt. It took a while for her to convince herself that it hadn't been a dream. But no... he had actually come round last night- she was sure of it.

She raked her brains for more recollection of the previous night.

After sleeping together though, Tom had left at two in the morning. Ah yes, she remembered now. Natalie had called him, wondering where he was. Wow, Nicki had almost forgotten that he was still with Natalie. However, by the tone that his voice had been following the phone call, he was merely a fancy toy to Natalie that she could show off to people.

Before leaving though, he had kissed Nicki on the lips and said that she'd meant the world to him. That had been the silver lining that she'd been searching for.

Nicki flopped back onto her pillow, grinning to herself like a pleased child. She'd never slept with anyone before. It had been amazing. She loved Tom so much.

She spent the rest of the weekend texting Tom. It was so good that they were actually talking again- and more. However, judging by Tom's texts, he had no idea how to tell Natalie because, apparently, she had been giving him a hard time by making him do lots of work for her.

Nicki grinned to herself as she imagined Tom dressed up as a house-maid, dusting furniture for his posh little girlfriend.

He assured Nicki that he didn't have feelings for Natalie whatsoever but that Natalie would never accept his attempts to break up. Nicki didn't mind though. Just the thought that Tom did actually care for her was keeping her going.

She had to admit, before last, night, she'd never considered that her affections had been shared by him though.

Now though she did yearn to have him by her side, not as just a friend, but as a proper partner. On Monday Nicki almost skipped to work. She had to admit that, at first, she had had doubts about leaving Rochdale- that's why she hadn't come at first. But now, she agreed that coming to work at this new school in Scotland, was the best idea she'd ever had. It had been the start of her new- and improved- life.

'Are you feeling better now then?' Asked Michael as he saw Nicki enter the staff room.

'I have never been better!' Answered Nicki, beaming.

Not many teachers had arrived yet. Only her, Michael, Sian... and Tom.

Nicki and Tom quickly avoided each others' gaze. When Michael and Sian had left however, they smiled at each other. Nicki wasn't sure what to say. Instead she just wrapped he arms around Tom and hugged him tightly.

'I promise I will make sure that Natalie doesn't bother either one of us anymore,' reassured Tom, 'I'll dump her tonight, if she ever decides to listen.'

'Thanks,' chuckled Nicki.

She gave him an affectionate kiss but they had to break apart after merely a few glorious seconds as the bell rang out, forcing them to go to their lessons.


	7. Chapter 7: the explosion

'Look,' exclaimed Tom as Natalie disregarded yet another one of his subtle attempts to end things between them, 'I am sick of you treating me like a block of wood which can buy things for you. I really don't think we are meant to be together.'

The two of them were outside Waterloo road, Natalie having given Tom a lift to work (against his will.)

In the end, Natalie decided to face Tom's wishes and made an angry reply, 'I am always so nice to you though... ... ... there's someone else isn't there?'

Tom stared at her.

'Well? Is there?' She demanded.

He didn't answer at once. 'I never said that.' He murmured.

'But there is!' She shrieked, 'how can she be better than me? I'm so cool, and hot.'

Tom couldn't bear to look at the angry tears burning her cheeks. As much as he didn't like her, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. But it was her own fault! She treated him like dirt. He'd been trying to end it with her for ages.

To Tom's surprise, she suddenly stepped forward, her face ready to kill. She wasn't going to attack him was she? Not in the school grounds!


	8. Chapter 8: the claws

Nicki walked out of the school building. She wondered how Tom was doing trying to reason with Natalie. How had Natalie taken it? Had she finally received the hint? It was then that Nicki spotted a large crowd of people- both pupils and teachers alike- forming around a spot near the gates.

Nicki sighed. Barry was probably threatening to shoot someone again.

With very little effort, Nicki pushed through the crowd of transfixed people in order to see what was going on. She could hear shouting. But the voice was not that of Barry. No it was female. Female and horribly familiar.

Sure enough, Natalie was wailing at Tom. Her hair was out of it's elegant bun now and her eyes were wide, almost mad. Nicki gasped as Natalie leapt towards a bewildered Tom like she was going to attack him.

horrified, Nicki ran away from the crowd and pulled Natalie away from Tom. Hitting the floor hard, Natalie flailed around with Nicki, pinning her down.

'I'm guessing it's you then,' snarled Natalie, tears flying off her red face. She didn't look remotely pretty anymore.

To Tom's complete and utter terror, Natalie's hand pressed against nicki's throat. Nicki gasped for breath but ended up choking. With Michael's help, Tom seized Natalie's arm and pulled her off of Nicki.

However Natalie wasn't going to give up; this was a full on cat-fight- more even. And Natalie was ready to bring on the claws. She swiped at Nicki's face. Angry red cuts appeared all over Nicki's cheeks.

In spite of himself, Tom let go on Natalie and knelt next to Nicki. Natalie was still being restrained by Michael and now two other teachers had helped him so it wasn't like Tom letting go made much difference.

He stared at Nicki, not wanting to believe it. This was his fault. All his fault.

He had been so blind. Nicki was so lovely and fun to be around. How had he not noticed their friendship blossoming into something more before? Nicki's eyes were flickering opening, and then closing again.

'Nicki,' he whispered, not knowing if she could hear him. He rested her head gently on his knee. Nicki's eyes had stopped fluttering now.

'Please, someone do something!' he yelled. All of the teachers were ensuring that Natalie was taken care of- had they all forgotten about Nicki.

Thankfully though, Maggie, seeing Tom's distress, quickly phoned the police.

The next hour or so all seemed to happen in slow motion. Nicki, being placed on a stretcher, being carried into the ambulance.

'Is there anyone to accompany Nicki?' Asked the nurse. She hardly even seemed to care. But of course, this was merely her job.

Tom didn't need to be asked twice. He stepped onto the ambulance. He had promised himself never to go inside one of these again.

But for Nicki, he would make sure that he'd be by her side.


	9. Chapter 9: the truth

What time was it? Tom wasn't sure. His mind was all blurry and was having trouble taking in anything. Anything apart from the fact that his best friend in the world was now in surgery.

Yes. Tom hadn't known. He had completely disregarded the pain that had been on Nicki's beautiful face when her and Natalie had hit the ground. According to the nurse though, she had cracked her skull. Tom relived the whole incident in his head.

Nicki had tackled Natalie to the ground however Natalie had leaped on top of her, causing Nicki to hit the concrete with such hard force that...

Tom rested his head in his hands. If he had just realised that, what he had been looking for was right in front of him all along... Nicki wouldn't have got depressed, Natalie wouldn't have lashed out at him, making Nicki run out and defend him.

**As Tom sat in the waiting room, Natalie was being forced to go to court to be put on trial so that the police could get to the bottom of her foolish behavior. **

'It was merely self defence,' She repeated stubbornly in front of the court. The jury exchanged optimistic looks. Well of course they didn't believe her did they. Natalie's temper was boiling over again.

_They had no ideaNo idea of how it felt  
Feeling like your head was going to explode 24/7_  
_Sometimes, a woman like Natalie just needed a shoulder to cry on  
She'd been lonely. So lonely.  
If truth be told, it hadn't been the first time she'd done this,  
But she did not act without reason. All these people had homes, families. _

The jury were muttering now, discussing what punishment Natalie should receive.

None of them had noticed that her breathing had intensified and her claw like fingernails were digging into the arm of her chair in the effort to stop her from exploding in a fit of blind fury.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't let them leave this room without knowing.

Suddenly, she stood up. Everyone immediately became quiet and stared at her.

'You really do not have a clue do you?' She whispered, her voice shaking, 'well let me enlighten you. Okay? I'm not 23. I'm 17.' Everyone gasped as she reached for her golden locks and pulled them out- it was merely a bunch of extensions on top of a fancy and expensive wig. Underneath were scars and cuts.

'See, I had a boyfriend at 15, and he was all I had. All my family had died, my remaining foster parent was on her deathbed. So I decided to move in with him. But I didn't know,' she was struggling to stay calm now, 'I didn't know that he had been on so much alcohol. Soon though, I confronted him about his drunken state and he attacked me. He attacked me with acid. No one can normally see the scars on my head and face due to all the slap i put on along with this cheap thing,' she threw the wig on the floor in anger, 'I've been on the streets since then. I've been earning a living the only way I can okay? I keep men for about, what, one night? And then sleep with them of course, before going on to the next one. It ain't ideal I admit but it was the only way that someone like me could get a decent amount of money. It became lonely after a while though. I tried to stop, but I had no money. I was slowly dying of starvation. So I tried to get a long term boyfriend. As soon as I told him about my scars, he left. I tried to get a new one. I knew he'd be the same so I got him to give me as much money as possible before revealing my wounds. He too left, but I had money. I continued like that for a while. Tom however, he refused to give me anymore money. He wanted to end it with me. I couldn't allow that to happen. I couldn't just return to a life on the streets. That Nicki bird thinks she's so hard done by don't she? Well, I'd gladly swap these scars for a cracked skull. I don't even care if you take me to prison, I'll probably get fed better there anyway. All that I prey is that you remember me. Remember my story. And try to help people like me. Because it ain't fun. And it's not fair for them to end up like I did.'

She stared defiantly into the judge's eyes. They were expressionless.

Eventually though he said, 'well it seems that you need to sort your life out. I think its best that you spend your time, not in prison, but a home. A place where they can help your emotional pain.'

Natalie stared. One of those? What were they like? Was this the key to a better life?

**It turned out that Natalie was able to overcome her problems in that home. **

**Now. If I haven't updated already, keep waiting because the next few chapters will be purely for Tom/Nicki**


	10. Chapter 10: the declaration

Nicki tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt heavy. What had happened? One moment she'd been in pain, resting on Tom's lap and then... then all she could remember was blackness.

The first thing that Nicki became aware of when she tried to move was that her aching head felt painful and heavy.

'Try not to move,' said a sharp and cold voice. Who on earth was this? But then Nicki felt around. She was in a soft bed, with the beeping sound of numerous machines around her. She groaned. She was in hospital.

'Nicki,' muttered a much softer voice. It was only this voice that could make Nicki summon the strength to open her eyes. It was tom.

'What are you doing here?' She asked quietly.

'I couldn't let you come here alone,' he held Nicki's limp hand, 'I am so sorry that you got hurt.'

'It's not your fault.' Said Nicki, trying to ignore the horrible agony that was filling up inside of her.

'Isn't it?' Murmured Tom, 'she used me Nicki. She tried to get money off me. I was too blind to see that.'

'No,' confronted Nicki firmly, 'you weren't blind. You always try and see the good in people because you have a warm and friendly heart. A heart that someone like her had never experienced.'

'A heart which belonged to another the whole time.'

Nicki's senses seemed to have suddenly been turned on full power. She didn't feel tired anymore.

'I'll never leave your side though,' smiled Tom, 'I will be here for you everyday until you feel better. I do really, really love you.'

'And I really love you too,' replied Nicki, 'trying not to cry with happiness.'

There was pain in her head. But there was no longer pain in her heart.

How weird this was for Tom. he never thought he'd be declaring his love for Nicki here. But it didn't change the way he felt about her. Nothing ever would.


	11. Chapter 11: the proposal

'Ow,' moaned Nicki as she walked into her work for the first time since the accident. Yes, it was a bit soon however Nicki wanted to act like nothing had happened. Sadly, this did not hide the fact that she had cuts along her cheeks from were Natalie had lashed out at her- along with a much deeper one to the side of her forehead where her skull had cracked and the surgery had been performed. Well, at least it hadn't been by her hair- it was one of the few things that she liked about herself.

She could tell that teachers kept casting nervous glances in her direction in the staff room every now and then. Of course, her closest friends such as Michael, Sian, Lorraine, Grantly and Chalky acted with sympathy and treated Nicki like they normally would.

The next few weeks went quite smoothly actually. Tom and Nicki were spending a lot more time together. In fact all they seemed to think about was each other. Whether they were merely taking a walk round the seaside or otherwise having a big night out at some fancy restaurant, they always ended up having a great time together.

Nicki found it hard to believe that a few weeks ago she'd found it hard to smile. Nowadays she was doing almost nothing else.

On one particular day at work, Nicki came into work greeted by many excited looks by her fellow teachers.

'What?' She asked in an irritated tone.

'Nothing,' grinned Sian. What were her colleagues hiding from her?

Nicki sighed. Tom was late today.

Every few seconds, Nicki raised her head and peeked over towards the door in the hope that Tom would enter. But he didn't.

As a matter of fact, he didn't turn up all morning. Nicki was becoming increasingly anxious about his whereabouts. She's text him multiple times to try and ask where he was but he hadn't answered.

Nicki proceeded to the lunch hall, her spirits slightly lower than usual.

When she entered the hall however, an explosion of noise and colour occurred. Nicki;s first thought was that someone had released fireworks into the school.

But no. Instead, the colour was coming from balloons and the noise was coming from... everyone.

teachers and students. All of them were smiling at Nicki and happily shouting things at her like 'congratulations'.

Nicki was overwhelmed by confusion. Then she saw tom aproaching her.

'Where have you been?' She demanded, 'I've been texting you all morning. And what' she waved her hand towards the crowd, 'is all this?'

'Nicki Boston,' muttered Tom, smiling widely.

He knelt down.

Nicki gasped.

'Will you please please please please please please please marry me,' as soon as the words left his lips and a 'marry me' banner was held up by Dynasty and Kacey Barry, Nicki had already made her decision.

Nicki's hands were covering her mouth. She felt like choking with happiness. She wasn't sure whether she could actually talk.

'Yeah,' she whispered, nodding. Then she screeched, 'yes,'. She wrapped her arms enthusiastically around Tom.

Her mind was having trouble processing what had just happened. All she knew was that she was the happiest woman on earth right now.


	12. Chapter 12: the day

This day sure had been confusing. Nevertheless Nicki was still ecstatic.

She was moving in with Tom! They were going to get married!

She was to move in the following day. Tom came with her to pack up all of her things. If truth be told she was glad that she was leaving her home anyway, it had never felt very friendly.

'I can't believe you went through all that trouble for me,' sighed Nicki. Tom smiled in return.

'And by the way, the ring is perfect.'

She leaned forwards and kissed Tom passionately on the lips.

After all of this time of hoping that Tom was going to love her... they were getting married!

'I told Josh.' Informed Tom.

'Oh yeah?' Asked Nicki enthusiastically, 'and what did he think?'

'He said it's about time.' Replied Tom, 'apparently he predicted we'd get together ever since you arrived.' Nicki chuckled to herself.

'Anyway,' said Tom, 'I've been trying to arrange a date for the wedding and there are three possible dates.'

'Which are?'

'Well, one is December 10th, another is December 15th... or December 25th?'

'Christmas day?' exclaimed Nicki.

'You like it?'

'Yes! It'll be the best christmas present ever!' She hugged Tom happily.

The current date was November 23rd. It was just over a month then to go.

'Where should we have it then?' Asked Tom.

'Well not a church,' confirmed Nicki, 'way too boring.'

'Okay,' grinned Tom, 'well lets just keep thinking about that.'

'Someplace romantic.' Suggested Nicki, 'someplace unusual. Someplace really memorable.'


	13. Chapter 13: the love (only short)

On the day before their wedding day- christmas eve- Nicki woke up to find herself lying next to Tom.

She smiled weakly to herself as he opened his eyes.

She leaned forwards and planted a kiss on his lips.

In just over 24 hours, they'd be married.

Nicki couldn't wait.

'I can't wait for tommorrow,' she murmured as she kissed him again, for longer this time.

Tom held her, causing a small groan of pleasure to escape her lips.

Nicki rested her head on him, feeling unnaturally safe with him

* * *

Nicki and Tom spent the rest of the day organizing things for the wedding the following day, ever now and then sneaking off to the bedroom to kiss some more.

They'd agreed that this was going to be the best wedding of their lives and, furthermore, the best day of their lives.

Nicki had never looked forward to anything so much in her life.

She was ecstatic.


End file.
